don't fall into unknown portals
by emochappy
Summary: 'Daisy' oh sh**t what was that! i don't know maybe we should go check it out? ehhhh fine but this killed us having fun well we will have to do this another time. *both run to the sound of the boom*
1. Chapter 1

*a normal day in the city of houston*

two best friends going to red lobster for lunch.

''Daisy''hey maggie it's nice doing something normal for once.

''Maggie" ya i know your always busy we barely have time to even talk for more than 10 minutes.

i know but i have to train i might as well start learning how to use most of my it sucks being satans daughter even though he did give me some awesome guns.

yes i know but you don't always have to train i mean really god damnit! oh well i shouldnt talk about this i mean we are going for lunch it felt so long since we last did this.

ya i know hey we are here come on lets have some fun later we can go to the arcade i can rig the games for you.

ok that sound cool.

*about a 30 minutes later*

*boom*

''Daisy'' oh sh**t what was that?

i don't know maybe we should go check it out?

ehhhh fine but this killed us having fun well we will have to do this another time.

*both run to the sound of the boom*

*once they get there they here a voice say hhhhhhhmmmmmmm human souls how yummy

''Daisy'' who the hell are you? and why do you want to eat human souls i mean really i know i do that when im bored but sometimes i give them back!

''maggie''ya! well wait i dont eat souls but still!

well my name is medusa and you two have some lovely souls mmmmm the daughter of satan and ooo a shape shifter how lovley.i cant wait to take both of your souls!*snake tounge*

''daisy''you wont take our souls if we have anything to say about it!ready maggie code coconut!

''maggie''ok!*covers ears*

*daisy lets out a a really high scream that freezes time*

''daisy'' now that thats taken care of we can fight without a hassle.

''maggie''ya bring it on bitch!

''medusa''sure lets fight!

*a hour later*

medusa is gone all that is left is a very large soul

''maggie''well that went well?

''daisy'' eehhh fairly easy i like teasing her a lot though*digs in her pocket for some bottle*

a minute later *pulls out a bottle with a demon on the top and snakes wrapped around it*ahha! found you you little bugger!*slips soul inside*yay its now safe for later.

''maggie''hey why do you do that why not eat them now?

''daisy''huh?oh because im not hungry right now.

''maggie''ummm ok? i guess *turns around*hey look at that portal thingy!

''daisy''huh?cool lets go in it!

''maggie''BUT WHAT IF IT KILLS US?

''daisy''eh who cares? buhbye *jumps into the portal*

''maggie''DAISY YOU BITCH!*jumps in after her*

*sfter going through the portal they land in a strange city*

''maggie''dude what it this place it has skulls everywhere!

''daisy''sounds like my kind of place.

''maggie''slinks down a little*of course you would like this...

''daisy''yup! *pulls random boy* hey you do you know where we are?

''random dude''uuhhh ... yes we are in death city...now please let me down...

''daisy''huh death city right?come on maggie lets explore.

''maggie'' ok this shall be interesting.

*after wandering for 3o minutes*

''maggie hey look at that strange place*points to a school*

''daisy''ya lets go check it out.

''maggie''ok.

*gets inside and sees a girl with blonde hair and a cowboy hat*

''daisy'' hey! ummm i don't know your name but can you help us? we are totally lost

ohhh umm sure by the way my name is elizabeth but you guys can call me liz.

''daisy''ohh ok my name is daisy and this is my best friend aka partner in crime maggie.

''liz''well nice to meet you here i will help you check in at the front you can probully register here at death acadamy.

''daisy''uuuuuhhhh ok we can start school again we did leave our school about a hour ago so lets go!

*gets registered at the front desk*

creepy lady well girls you are now a part of death acadamy you will have the same classes as liz right here.

*just about to leave* creepy lady pulls daisy behind* also nice to meet you satans daughter i can see your soul and its big!

''daisy''ummm thank you?also what about maggie?

eh? oh she has a ok soul.

''maggie''aaaaaawwwwww IM NORMAL FOR ONCE WHOOHOO

*follows liz*

*inside classroom*

''kid''whoo anyone else feel that presence? its huge!

''maka'' i know it feels bigger than mesusa!

''soul''ehh it's so not cool to worry about how big it-whoooo!

''stien''everyone stay calm prepare to attack though.

*everyone gets into a stance*

*door opens*

''liz''hey guys we have new students so what are guys gawking about?

*daisy and maggie walks in*

''maggie''hiya!

''daisy''ehhh hello i guess i really don't care

*big gust of air comes in*

everyone falls backwords

oooooooooowwwwwwwww

gets up

''soul'' what the hell! who the hell are you?

''daisy'' uuuhh i am daisy and i am the daughter of satan and this is my best friend maggie.

''stien''daughter of satan huh? can i disect you? please i will give you a A+

''daisy''eh sure but buy me a soda and you can cut me open in class.

''maggie''WHAT?

''daisy'' hey it doesnt matter i cant die it will be cool.

''stien''REALLY? oh yay me i will clean my dissecting tools*runs away from the class cheering*

''daisy''hhmmm yells can i be the teacher?

''stien'' ya sure i don't care!

''daisy'' sweet evil smirk

*class gulps*

''maggie''oh dear ...

''daisy''ok class we will do something simple hhmmmm how about make everything in this room simetrical?

*everyone groans*

''kid'' yay!

''maggie''wow she went easy on you guys

''daisy'' you have to do it too!

''maggie'' awww why?

''daisy''cause when we defeated the lady called medusa you complained you lost a claw!

''maggie'' well it hurt!

''daisy'' i dont care you wuss im getting close to getting mad so shush or i will send you to whoever is in cotrol of this school! remember im the teacher *laughs and fangs show *

''kid''wait you defeated medusa we where trying to defeat her for a while but we lost her.

''daisy''ya well she came to our world and i mostly killed her and i have her soul in this bottle in my bra.

''kid well can you take it out? i mean i can show you to my fathers office he is lord death he rules death city.

''daisy''hmmm ok class im leaving to find lord death with this whats your name?

death the kid

''daisy''oh ok death the kid nice to meet you we look about the same age i am 14 and you are?

''kid''...

''daisy''hey umm kid? you ok?

''kid''huh? oh im sorry but i was destracted by your simetry i mean your outfit is all black and you have two fishnet gloves and you have more than more than one skull on your outfit your hair is the right kind of shaggy and fluffy not to long and your big black eyes match your tan skin...

''daisy''*blush*uhhh ohhh thank you that is very sweet of you.

''kid'' *squishes boobs* ohh even your boobs are perfect!

''daisy'' so far for sweet!*punch in the face* you pervert!

*in the classroom*

''maggie'' i am the temporary temporary teacher...soo face my my rath because i am the best!i am the great maggie!bwahahahaha!

''blackstar''no i am the best! you are not better then me!

*maggie flicks pencils at blackstar*

*blackstar falls then gets back up*

''blackstar'' bitch!

''maggie''asshole you sound arrogent whatever your name is!

''blackstar''my name i blackstar the great!but you can call me honey poo.*winks*

''maggie''eye twitches* ill pass

''blackstar''please your really hot and...your hot!

''maggie''eewww i dont even know you! and i would only like you because of your blue hair!*mumbles*bitch...

''blackstar''ohh so you like my blue hair huh? would you like to see if all my hair is blue?hmmm

''class goes silent''

*stein walks in*

''stein''hey where is the demon girl and kid?

''soul''they left to find lord death they said they will be back soon.

''stein''aaaaaaawwww man i wanted to cut her open i even cleaned my knives ugh i have to wait?

*back to daisy and kid*

''kid''owww my nose im sorry i touched your boobs they are bigger than pattys! i got into the moment...im sorry i really am daisy...

''daisy''ugghh i guess its ok i guess here i will heal your nose and you can touch my breasts again while i fix your nose because it will hurt quite a bit. ok?

*kids eyes sparkled like a little boy would when given candy*

*crack*

''kid''*screams like a girl*ooowwww

''daisy''ugh you will be fine but you need to bring me to your father remember?then maybe we try something a little fun *sticks out a demon tounge*

''kid'' ugh i would like that a lot so lets hurry!*dragging daisy*

*gets to lord death*

''kid''father we have medusa's soul the new students had captured her soul.

''lord death'' we have a new students?

''daisy''yes and that is me i am satans daughter nice to meet you. also yes i did get medusa's soul she attacked my world me and my friend defeated her then after that we found a strange portal hole and i jumped in then she jumped in after me so thats how we ended up here now that i think of it i was kinda stupid to jump in without knowing what would happen oh well.

''lord death'' ohhh nice to meet you satans daughter i knew your father a while ago i think that was before you where born but he is a cool man when you get to know him.

''daisy'' yes and and thank you for complementing my father most people dont do that.

''lord death'' oh i dont see why not and now we need to get down to buisness now you say you have medusa's soul correct? if so do you eat souls? if you dont what do you plan to do with it?

''daisy'' i have her soul in this bottle my father gave me and i do eat souls so i plan on eating it later.

''lord death'' ok then and thank you for getting rid of medusa for us you may take your leave satans daughter.*bows*

''daisy''oh no you can just call me daisy if you want?i dont like being treated royally.

''lord death''ohh ok have a good day daisy.

''daisy'' you too lord death.

*leaves*

''kid'' well that was a interesting conversation.

''daisy'' eh i like your father he seems cool.

''kid'' he is but can be annoying most times.

''daisy''hhhhhhmmm? oh i wasnt listening i was thinking.

''kid''oh what about?

''daisy'' this!*pulls him into a closet*

-LEMON SCENE-

''kid'' wait what are we doing?

''daisy'' what i said we where going to be doing after we got out of the office.

''kid'' oh cool

*pulls down kids pants and boxers*

''daisy'' hmmmm you have a perfect penis exacty 8 inches when erect i like!*smirks as she slowly licks the shaft to the tip.

''kid'' oh that feels great keeeepp ddoing tthatt ohhhh ya!

starts to bob he head up and down his long shaft almost has all 8 inches in her mouth

kid is just about to cum when daisy lets go of his cock with a pop.

''kid''what the hell i was so close!

''daisy''well i want to try something different.

*pulls off shirt , bra pants and underwear.

''kid'' nosebleed

''kid'' oh thats what you had in mind?

''daisy'' here let me put this condom you i dont think you want a whole bunch of little demon and death babies roaming about. and also me pregnant is worse than a human.

''kid'' ok i think your right even though if we do know eachother longer we can have babies my father would like that but we are only 15 and 14 so thats not a option right now.

''daisy''ok yadayada i dont want to talk about this lets get to sex ok?

''kid'' ok

*after putting the condom on kid she climbs ontop of his lap and puts his erect penis in her*

*starts riding him*

''daisy'' oh god you feel so good in me i love it!

''kid''grunts yes yes ohhh this feels great!

*daisy sticks lizard tounge on kids neck and starts licking and sucking to give him a big red hicky.

*after 30 minutes*

ohhh gosh daisy i think im going to cum!

then cum im so close also its right there i feel it!

*both aaaaaaaahhhhhhh*

KID!

DAISY!

*gets off of kid and gets dressed*

''daisy'' well that was fun hope we do that again soon but now we need to get back to class im sure dr stein is waiting to cut me open.

''kid'' ok let me get dresses and then lets go

*leaves closet*


	2. Chapter 2

*both walk to the classroom*

''daisy''dr stein im ready for you to disect me!

''kid''ya we are back!

*opens door*

''maggie'' you suck blackstar you are being a big flirty jerk that is creeping me out!

''blackstar''ohh come on baby you know you like blackstars awesomeness im to good to passup!

''maggie''sure!*rolls eyes* i havent been here long and yet you flirt as if you known me forever! you prick!

''blackstar''so your cute i like you..wait you know what screw you!

''maggie'' no! screw you!

*in the background you can here them both fighting*

''kid'' how long have they been fighting?

''stein'' oh about as long as you too where gone.

both of us ohhh

''daisy''here i will handle this*pushes them both together*they kiss*

''both maggie and blackstar''shocked but then give into eachother.

''blackstar''ooohhh maggie

''maggie''oh blackstar.

''stein'' eeewww this is making me sick go do your buissness in the closet in the hall!

*both ok!*

-LEMON SCENE-

*push open closet door*

maggie throws blackstar down on the floor then climbs on top

oh i like how your fisty maggie it makes me purr just for you gggggrrr

oh i know it babycakes now let me taste some of your cock!

ok just for you maggie

good it better not be for no one else

unzips his pants and takes his cock out and takes a long lick

mmmmm you taste yummy blackstar!like a salty yet tangie snack

here take my cock out of your mouth and lets get down to buisseness

ok

blackstar gets on top of maggie and takes her cloths off

ohh maggie you look so sexy

grabs her B size boobs

ohh these are perfect.

blackstar sticks his penis inside her and moans

ooooohhhh blackstar

ooohhhhh maggie

*20 minutes later*

both wabble out the closet and head back to class.

*opens door and sees stein cutting open daisy while she is reading a magazine with kid in the background going don't you touch her!

both maggie and blackstar walk to there seats while giving eachother a smexy look and give eachother a signal that says wanna shag again?

after stein disected daisy he was covered in black blood.

''stein''hey you ok miss daisy?

''daisy'' ya im fine it kinda tickled *heals up wounds*im good now hey you still owe me soda and you can keep those organs you have on the trey i always grow more anyways.

''stein''cool and here is your soda*tosses soda*

''daisy'' thanks bites the side of the can and sucks out the soda that was refreshing! aaahhh*chibi face*

''kid'' oh thank goodness you are alright i was worried for a second kisses daisy

''daisy'' dont worry you big bawl baby and kisses him back.


End file.
